


Яркость

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Ангел задавался вопросом, помнит ли все это Кроули. Он полагал, что нет.





	Яркость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99479) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Снова шел дождь. Азирафель вовсе не имел ничего против весеннего дождя, он любил, как пахла потом земля. Кроули - совсем другое дело. Хотя капли и избегали его, он поднимал воротник и обычно казался несчастным, пока дождь не прекращался. Даже если он был под крышей. Он любил жару. _Неудивительно_, подумал Азирафель. Счастливее всего Кроули бывал, когда сияло солнце и у него была причина получше тщеславия, чтобы носить очки. Почему он оставался в Англии большую часть времени, выходило за рамки понимания ангела. Азирафель тихо рассмеялся, вспомнив их первые годы на земле, когда они ограничивались приятными теплыми местечками, где было вино. Каждому из них понадобилось время, чтобы набраться смелости и выбраться за пределы мест с жарким летом и теплыми зимами. Бедный Кроули был шокирован своим первым северным летом в Европе. Первая северная зима обратила его в бегство.

Воспоминание о наполненных ужасом глазах демона, когда тот пытался описать мокрый снег, заставило Азирафеля подумать и о тех редких случаях, когда Кроули уговаривал его убраться куда-нибудь, где жарко, просто чтобы побыть в тепле днем и ночью. Маленькие каникулы безо всяких искушений и расстройства планов друг друга. Ужасное нарушение должностных обязанностей, в самом деле. Как в тот раз, когда они сказали начальству, что проверяют ход политических и военных событий в восточном Средиземноморье, и провели несколько недель абсолютно ничего не делая на необитаемом острове. Это было так славно. Ни один из них там раньше не бывал, так что не было и неприятных ассоциаций. Азирафель проводил дни, бесцельно слоняясь по руинам или читая огромное количество книг, которые, как утверждал Кроули, он привез с собой. Кроули в основном лежал на пляже с закрытыми глазами, напитываясь теплом. Их корзинка для пикника всегда оставалась полной, вино всегда было правильной температуры и оба они обзавелись внушительным загаром. Как заметил Кроули, зачем следовать человеческим ограничениям, если вокруг нет ни души? Ночью они счастливо напивались и рассказывали долгие бессмысленные истории, тщательно оставляя в стороне спорные темы. Однажды они построили замок из песка, вспоминая планы Вавилонской башни, и закончили вечером тем, что излили на нее Гнев Божий. Азирафель широко улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Кроули хохотал и вопил, словно мальчишка.

Он никогда больше туда не возвращался. Туристы открывали для себя весь этот регион, и ангел не хотел видеть раздражённые ссорящиеся семьи в месте, которое он помнил таким мирным и тихим. Не хотел видеть роскошный отель, построенный на пляже, где они лежали, считая звёзды, просто чтобы доказать, что это возможно. Не хотел видеть шумных, обгоревших на солнце идиотов, баламутящих воду, разрушающих его воспоминания о поразительно белоснежной улыбке Кроули и его бесшумном, безо всякого всплеска погружении в бирюзу. Азирафель выглянул в окно и вздрогнул. Дни всегда казались гораздо пасмурнее после того, как он думал об острове. Отчасти это было причиной, по которой он старался не думать о нем слишком много, но держал свои воспоминания надежно спрятанными, словно сверкающее сокровище. Ангел задавался вопросом, помнит ли все это Кроули. Он полагал, что нет. Азирафель пристально посмотрел на ящик для растений за окном, и его горло слегка сжалось. Из-за капель дождя на стекле ящик немного расплывался в глазах. Ангел слегка подтолкнул побеги, просто чтобы увидеть между ними тонкие стрелки зеленых ростков. Вот так. Так-то лучше. Слишком много солнца вредно для них. Яркости нужно немного дождя, чтобы приглушить ее, чтобы напоминать не принимать благодать как должное.

Яростно сосредотачиваясь на здесь и сейчас, он вернулся к каталогизации книг.


End file.
